Dream
by xLaughingLady15x
Summary: House has a dream that seems to last forever. HouseStacy, but mentions everyone.


Summary: House has a dream that seemed to last forever.

Spoilers: Three Stories

Pairing: House/Stacy, but mentions of eveyone

Notes: I don't own House MD or any of the characters.

* * *

Greg House awoke from seemed to be a dream that lasted eternity. After sitting up and turning on the bedside lamp, he tried to recollect his thoughts. After sitting there a few seconds, he felt Stacy stir next to him. Realizing something must be wrong she asked, "What's wrong honey?" A little startled he replied, "Nothing...I just had a really weird dream. That's all. Go back to sleep." Stacy remarked with "You? A dream? What was it about sunsets and puppies?" "No." He answered staring off into space. Starting to get half concerned half interested, Stacy said, " Well it had to be something unusual to make you sit up in the middle of the night and ponder. I know you don't have any interesting cases." He could see that she was concerned. She sarcastically asked, " Did little Dr. Greggy have a nightmare?" Answering quickly he said, "You could say that." "Okay, fine." she answered back, "Don't tell me, but I won't tell you any of my dreams that I have about you." They both smirked. "Okay I surrender, enough with the bribes," he said.

He began to tell her slowly, " My...my leg...was crippled." Normally Stacy would make some witty remark, but not this time, she could see that this was really bothering him. She propped herself up on her right elbow to listen to him better. He went on as he stared at the comforter , " I was so miserable, and...on top of that, I was a drug addict. Everyone around me thought I was an ass." He stopped and quickly glanced at Stacy and said, "If you even think of saying 'What's the difference in real life?' I'll make you sleep on the couch." She made the 'my lips are sealed' gesture which caused him to smirk. But, he quickly regained his serious expression, "I was still a doctor, but I was the head of the department too. "Wow a department head," she said. "Yeah, and get this, I even had my own team. I was the boss," he said as he pointed to himself. "Well, you do like to take charge and be the boss," she remarked. He once again affixed his gaze on the comforter. "Yeah, my team consisted of 2 guys and a girl. Dr. Foreman, C..." Stacy interrupted, "Wait did you say Foreman?" He shook his head, "Yeah, so?" She answered with a smile, "Honey, that was the name of the man you talked to the other day on the golf course." He could sort of remember. "Who else was on your team?" She was amused. "Chase." She laughed "That's the name of the mechanic you talked to about your motorcycle." "O yeah," he replied "Now who's the girl? And I swear if you say anyone from Baywatch, I'm leaving." He answered, "No, her name was Cameron" Stacy stated back with, "And that would be the name of the waitress that you complained about all the way home because she messed up your Reuben sandwich." House must have subconsciously remembered their names. He continued, " Wilson was there too." "You dreamed about Wilson?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Relax, he was just there offering advice and doing good deeds for his cancer kids." Stacy smiled, thinking that did sound a lot like James.

Stacy asked, " You said you were miserable, why were you miserable if you best friend was there?" House never liked talking about his feelings, but he felt he always could tell her anything. He started slowly, " I was miserable because I felt...betrayed, anger, pain, and hatred." "Why?" she asked concerned. " I told you, my leg was crippled. "Oh" She remarked, "I thought your leg was crippled to begin with." "No," he said. "Something happened to cause it...That's when I became an arrogant bastard full of hate." Stacy was taken back by his strong description. She tried to lighten the mood by asking, "Where was I to make you feel better?" He looked at her with a look that she read as sadness and said, "You walked out on me." "I left you?" she asked with surprise in her voice as she sat up and moved closer to him. He continued, " There was something wrong with my leg and I was put in a coma. While I was in the coma, you made a decision that went against what I wanted...my leg was crippled. I pushed you away and you pushed back and eventually you left. I was alone." She couldn't even comprehend something like that happening. Not to them. He said, " I would never trust you again." Putting her forehead to his jaw she said, " You know that's just a dream right? I wouldn't really leave. You can trust me as I trust you, you sarcastic jerk. They both smiled. She then said, " Now go to sleep, work in the morning, and if your late again Cuddy will have your ass." He smiled as he leaned down to gently kiss her lips. She laid back down and rolled to her side with her back facing him. He sat there for another few seconds before he flipped the comforter off his right leg, just to check. He looked down and moved the bottom of boxers leg to see his thigh. There it was. Perfect. Thigh muscle and all. With a sigh of relief, he shut the light off. As he laid in the darkness he turned his head towards Stacy "Stacy,"he whispered. "Hmm?" she replied. "I love you." She opened her eyes and rolled over to him. "I love you too," she replied with that Southern accent that just made him love her more. And with that they fell asleep together.


End file.
